


Defector

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Somnophilia, random fic idea, some cockwarming, steve's kinda your body guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is a former Hydra employee put under surveillance of America’s greatest defender.Warnings: noncon sex (somnophilia and a hint of cockwarming). I’m beggin you, please mind the warnings. If you read anyway, feel free to hit up my inbox to be mad at yourself.This is dark!Steve and explicit. 18+ only.





	Defector

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wrote this out no where but I hope you all like it! Let me know in the comments.

You stood beside the staunch man in his long leather coat. He only deigned to look at you now and then with poorly hidden spite in his singular eye. Fury, his name was. At last that’s what he had introduced himself as. In your files, it had been  _Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury; clearance level: Level 10, Alpha, Omega; Target type: kill on sight._  You could identify every person you had met in this foreign facility without a second glance. Each name you had read on your screen and categorized in this manner. Hydra had been rather organized in its crimes and you had been one of its many curators.

“They’ve already got a price on your head, you know that?” Fury growled, “Enough zeroes to intrigue me.” You kept silent and folded your hands in front of you. “For now though, I’m more concerned about keeping that tongue in tact. The intel in itself must be the bulk of your worth.”

You were surrounded by enemies. You watched the red-headed woman, Pepper Potts you recalled, as she passed you by. Her eyes never even strayed from her path as if you were to repugnant to look at. _Former_  enemies. Never really true enemies. Merely those Hydra had told you were foes. Paid you to believe to be so. Still, it did not excuse your crimes; those you had come to confess in hopes of preventing future ones. You may not have drawn the knives or pulled the triggers, but you had been complacent nonetheless.

Fury checked his watched and sighed. “Not like my agents to be late.” He grumbled. 

Just as he spoke the door whished open and a blonde man stepped through. You recognized him too but any with a brain and a sense of history would know him. Steve Rogers was every inch the American patriot he had been molded to be. His crystal blue eyes, sharp jawline, and golden hair as pristine as the posters. He greeted Fury with a handshake.

“Sorry about that, I got caught up with Sam. You know, he never shuts up,” He smiled, subtly peeking over at you. You looked to your feet, a small bag just beside them. A single change of clothes and basic toiletries. All provided by your new keepers. “So, you said something about an escort mission.”

“A defector from the ambush in Egypt. She’s apparently got a lot to say but Hydra doesn’t seem too happy about that,” Fury replied, “Harmless really. I trust you should be able to handle her but I’m not so much worried about her as her former comrades.”

“Her?” You sensed Steve’s eyes on you but kept yours to the floor. “Never would’ve guessed.”

“Just a clerk. Couldn’t hold a knife to cut her own steak at dinner,” You bit your lip at the insult and let out a long breath. “Coordinates are being sent to you as we speak. Take her and keep her there until we send for you.”

“Well, I’m almost relieved for a mission that doesn’t involve the apocalypse,” Steve chuckled. “Think I can handle that.”

“Keep an eye on her regardless,” Fury warned, “Once Hydra, always Hydra.” Fury dismissed you as he stepped past Steve and left you alone with him. 

You swallowed and bent to lift you bag. “I’m Steve--”

“Rogers, I know,” You finished for him. You finally found the nerve to look him in the face. “I know who everyone is. It was my job.”

“A desk jockey. Barely a murderer,” He scoffed.

“Just as bad. If not worse for my cowardice.” You returned, “I knew what Hydra did and I helped them do it.”

“I had a friend taken by Hydra,” He began and again you interrupted.

“Sergeant Bucky Barnes, better known as The Winter Soldier, former assassin for Hydra. I know of him. Know his file well.” You stared up at him with all the courage you could muster. “He was brainwashed. What’s my excuse? I certainly knew what I was doing. What the information I gathered led to.”

“So, if you hate yourself so much, why didn’t you let them kill you in the ambush?” He asked.

“Because, I thought if I could help any from being hurt by Hydra again, just one, my whole life wouldn’t have been for nothing,” You lowered your lashes as you voice quavered, “Not that it would absolve me. Nothing could do that.”

-

You spent two days in the car with the super soldier before you reached your destination. It was a quaint little cabin set into the side of a cavern as if growing out of the earth itself. Before your departure, a black band had been clasped around your ankle. A tracker which looked no more than an anklet. It was much sturdier than it looked.

You stepped out in the early evening air, the smell of evergreens and soil filled your nostrils. Steve closed his door and locked the car with a chirp. You hadn’t said much on your journey. He had tried to talk but you hadn’t much to say. Nothing more than self-pity and regret. You didn’t know why you had stayed for so long. There was no excuse you could find to explain what you had done. To yourself or any other. Nothing more than selfishness and willful ignorance.

“Gonna be a long stay if you don’t talk,” Steve said as he waved you ahead of him. Even if he was being friendly, you were still in his custody. “You know, I’ve met a lot of people who’ve done worse than you and didn’t show an ounce of remorse. At least you’re still human.”

You closed your eyes as you stepped aside and waited for him to unlock the door. He ushered you inside before him and the door closed behind him with an audible whir of gears. The interior looked fresh out of the seventies though all the technology was current. You glanced around the front hall, a walnut staircase stretched up to the second floor in a zigzag. Steve dropped his bag and took yours from you with a gentle tug to place it beside his own.

“You hungry?” He asked and you only nodded. “Come on then, I’m sure they’ve got some of that shrink-wrapped cardboard they call food in here.” You followed him to the kitchen. He opened the yellow fridge and chuckled. He pulled out two trays and shoved one in the microwave as he turned back to you. “Not much better than the road rations but I’ll tell Fury to send some real food when I check in.”

He crossed to the long island as you swayed back and forth on your feet. You looked around at the kitchen warily.  _This didn’t feel right._  You should be in a cell. Or dead. “He told me what they did. What he did. But I stayed because I thought I loved him.” You said quietly. You turned to him with arms crossed. “Do you think that makes it right? What happened to all those innocents? To your friend, even? Can one’s love cancel out another’s life?”

Steve pressed his lips together and nodded. “Emotions makes people do stupid things. Terrible things.” The microwave beeped and he took out the tray and replaced it with the other. He grabbed a fork and knife from the third drawer he opened and set the manufactured meal before you on the island. “Can’t take it back now, can you? So, pull up a seat and dig in. I almost think that pile of slop is enough punishment.”

You shook your head at yourself and stiffly climbed up on a stool. You lifted the fork and stared at its shiny tines.  _Why had you said that? Did you think confessing to him would cleanse you?_  He didn’t care. He was doing his job. You were a prisoner. An enemy. A criminal.

-

A week went by in which you tried to settle in with your keeper. You couldn’t help but look at him for what he was; your guard. Despite the charm of the cabin, you couldn’t pretend it was anything but a prison. You were growing anxious. You had so much to say.  _What use were you here? You could help them._  Give them information which could save the lives of dozens; hundreds even.

You sat in the armchair, your legs bent so that your feet were on the edge of the seat. You were too restless to read any of the books along the wall of shelves. You picked at the ankle of the plain grey paints. You had been provided a wardrobe of drab cottons. It was just like a prison uniform really. Steve was always there with you too. As vigilant as ever, if not subtly so. Always in the same room; his blue eyes would linger on you when he thought you unaware. He only excused himself for his evening reports to Fury. And to sleep/

He would walk you to your room and lock the door behind you as he retreated to his own. It was just next to yours.  _Wise._  You were surprised you were even allowed your own space as whenever you were awake, it felt as if he was attached at the hip. He was stretched out on the sofa, his feet propped up on one arm as he read. You gazed over his long body through the large windows. The trees rustled in the wind and chipmunks hopped along the branches; the occasional bird landing just outside the glass.

He snapped the book shut suddenly and sat up, tossing it beside him on the couch. “You wanna go for a walk?” He asked. “Getting kinda stir crazy in here, isn’t it?”

You looked at him in surprise. You had been so lost in the silence that he had almost scared you. “Uh, sure,” You answered. The very idea of being outside was a dream. You’d not be truly free but you could pretend. You hung your feet to the floor and stood as you stretched out your arms.

Steve rose in kind and gestured you ahead of him to the door. You stepped into the front hall and he kicked your plain sneakers over to you before he slipped on his own shoes. “Stay close.” He said, “You try anything and we won’t go out again.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” You muttered grimly. “I’ve nowhere to go.”

He merely nodded and unlocked the door. You stayed at his side. He’d glance over but you weren’t sure it was really out of concern. Maybe curiosity. You had caught him before, staring at you.  _Was he thinking of what you had done? Of his friend and your hand in the machine that had abused him?_  You couldn’t really tell if it was hate or pity.

You walked along a winding path through the trees; the leaves overgrown and thick as they caught on your pants. He pointed out some poison ivy before you could brush against it and guided you onward. The stirring of water filled the air as it grew damp. You could smell the lake before you saw it. Just outside the curtains of pine and elm. After days of tension, it was a rare moment of serenity.

You stepped ahead of Steve without thinking and neared the large flat rocks just at the shore. You sat, your eyes on the ripples as you watched them spread across the river. On the other side, the tree line stood in almost a perfect reflection of those behind you and the sun beat down in pleasant streaks across the surface. You leaned your elbows on your knees and exhaled. For a moment, you forgot.

“Why don’t you go for a swim?” Steve shook you from your trance. He was right beside you, his blue eyes glistened like the water before you.

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll run?” You challenged.

“Nah, I’ll catch you if you do,” He smirked, “And I know you won’t.”

You shrugged and looked back out to the lake. “I can’t swim,” You admitted, “I just like the smell.”

“I’ll save you if you start to flounder,” He offered lightly.

“I’m okay here,” You replied, hypnotized by the soft roll of water. “Just nice to get out. In Egypt, we never… I shouldn’t complain. I’m alive. Safe.”

“Could’ve had it a lot worse,” He remarked, “Not just here but with Hydra. They could’ve done more than paid you to do their bookkeeping.”

“I know,” You mumbled guiltily. You sensed an edge to his voice. You knew what he was referring to but you didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to remember the photos of the one-armed man in his cage. “We should go back, I guess.”

You went to stand and he held a hand up. “No, enjoy the view while you can.” He turned and pulled his crew neck over his head, “I’m gonna go for a swim if you don’t mind.”

“Sure you wouldn’t care if I did,” You kept your eyes to the water as you heard his belt buckle.

You listened to the rustle of clothing, shoes dropped on top, and glanced over only as he entered the water. He still wore his dark boxer briefs, his thick;y muscled back tensing as he met the cool lake. Your eyes flicked back to the opposite shore line. A family of loons floated across the water as other avian inhabitants sang their peace.

It was twenty minutes before Steve emerged. You couldn’t help but feel suffocated in the strained silence. The whole time you tried not to peek over at him though you felt him watching you. The water splashed around him as he made his way to the shore and he neared, sitting on the stone next to you as he dried off in the sun.

“Fury says it could be a month. Maybe two. He wants you to start writing stuff down. Everything you can remember.” He was close, his hand right next to your leg. “I have some notes to help you. What’s most important. It will give you something to do.” His hand slipped back and just behind you as he leaned back. “Maybe something useful is in that head of yours.”

“Okay,” You mumbled, trying to make yourself as small as possible. You could feel his warmth even as the chill of the lake slaked off of him. “I hope there is.”

-

You had started keeping a journal. You filled the pages during the day as Steve lingered in your purview. Another week elapsed the same as the one before. Wake up, eat, go for a walk, clean up, write...there wasn’t much to do but you were always exhausted when he locked you up for the night. You didn’t really sleep behind that door. You just laid there; thinking.

That night was no different. You had even kept your lamp on and filled another five pages before closing up the notebook and flipping the switch. You tucked yourself under the covers but your eyelids lost their weight. You were turning from side to side. It had to have been an hour when you finally flopped onto your back and huffed.  _Goddammit._  Just sleep. It was just so hard to relax here. Or at all.

You kept your eyes closed and willed yourself to sleep. Still nothing. You just needed to calm down.  _Stop thinking._  Your eyes snapped open as the thought crossed your mind. It was inappropriate. _Wrong._  Not here...but he wouldn’t know. Your hand was at your stomach. It stopped just above your thin pajamas. You hesitated. It would help you let go but you didn’t deserve pleasure. You earned all the pain you got.

You fingers slid below your pajamas and inside your panties. You pressed between your folds and softly rubbed along your clit. A breath wisped from your lips. You repeated the motion and your shoulders relaxed. Next your legs. Your entire being sunk into the mattress as you twirled your fingers. All thoughts slipped away from; all but the task before you.

-

Steve was restless that night. He was the type that once he laid down, he was out within a couple minutes. The last two weeks had been no different. He knew the girl wasn’t going to run. She didn’t have the strength or the will. He couldn’t really guess how one such as her even managed to get tangled up in Hydra. There was something much darker behind her eyes than any could imagine.

His head was half under the pillow when he heard it. Quiet at first. He was certain it hadn’t been more than the night breeze against the window. Then it came again. He realized what it was; the low moans growing louder. He lifted his head and turned over. He sat up as the mewls came closer together. He felt the twitch in his pants; the one he had been resisting for days. That which had first risen in the lake.

It was her.  _Was she really doing it? Touching herself?_   _Had she heard him the nights before doing the same?_  No, he had made sure to hold his breath and bite his lip as he thought of her in his bed next to him. Imagined her ass against his cock as he spooned her. Her breasts warm and soft as he fondled them. It never failed to coax his release. But tonight wasn’t the same. Her voice had riled him completely.

He began to stroke himself as he listened to her. He could imagine the sound of her rubbing herself. The slickness against her fingers; maybe even delving inside as her legs bent in delight. Her back would arch and she would shake until finally...A sharp squeak signaled her orgasm and Steve wasn’t far behind. He burst all over the inside of his pajamas, his breath heavy as he slowed his hand.

A few minutes later, he was still rock hard. It hurt how hard he was. Even after his climax, he was left wanting. He was so tired of pretending. Cooped up in this safe house, resisting the urge to touch. An hour later and he was still throbbing. Worse even than before. He listened for any sound from the other side of the wall; nothing.

He sat up, still alert for any creak of her bed. Nothing. He stood, the front of his pants still damp with his cum. His heart was in his throat as he neared the door. He just wanted to see her. To look at her. That’s all. If she were awake, he would claim to just be checking in. He had heard something and was just being cautious. He stepped out into the hall and gripped the handle of her door, he unlocked it and listened once more.

He pushed inside slowly. Her steady breath was the only noise in the silent room. So deep and measured that she must be asleep. The moonlight shone in between the curtains and limned her curves beneath the quilt. She looked peaceful. He neared, his eyes exploring every inch of her through the dark. Her arms were bent in front of her as she lay on her side, her leg slightly zagged. A small snore escaped her and startled him. She didn’t wake.

He went around the other side of the bed, away from the silver light peeking in. He carefully pressed down on the bed, waiting for her to react to the change in pressure. She didn’t. She was fast asleep. He stood straight and raised the hem of his tee, pulling it over his head as he kept his eyes on her. Not a single twitch. Next he rolled down the waist of his pants, freeing himself from their mess. He stood stark naked as he watched her doze, his cock hard and pulsing.

He place his knee on the edge of the mattress. Still no reaction. His other came up and he was entirely on the bed. He pulled the quilt over himself as he shimmied in next to her. As the bed jostled, she still didn’t wake. She must have tired herself out. He nestled close and kissed the back of her head. He inhaled her scent and shuddered. He’d just lay there for a little then leave.

But he didn’t. His arm was around her and she rested soundly against him. His cock hurt so bad. It felt horribly swollen. He slid his hand down and waited for her to flinch. She didn’t. He tugged down her pants, a light yank to free them from below her. She merely grumbled but still did not stir. Her panties were still wet from her own activities. They were easier to push down. The tangle of fabric unhooked from her feet with a whispered curse. He shouldn’t...

Her pussy was wet too. His fingers were buried in her folds before he could stop himself. His arm held her flush to him as he circled her clit. Her breath hitched and he lifted his head to see if she had awoken. She still hadn’t. She was dreaming. He ran his fingers to her entrance and back. He kept up the motion, focusing on her bud until she was sopping.  _God, it hurt._

He pulled his hand back and pushed on her pelvis. Her back arched and his hand glided down to her thigh. Her took her leg and eased it over his own. He could feel her pussy against his cock. It was warm; welcoming. He reached around her leg and nudged his tip to her entrance with two fingers. He rocked his hips up and impaled her slowly.

When he bottomed out he couldn’t help the gasp. She was fucking tight. Her walls clenched around him and he thrust smoothly in and out of her. He shivered and did it again.  _Oh, she was delicious_. He felt her move but was too lost as the tendrils coiled around him. She was murmuring but still asleep. The thought of her being so unaware drove him closer to the edge. He couldn’t restrain himself as her pussy clung to his cock.

Her murmurs became mutters and he felt the change. Her whole body tensed and her arm bent, her hand on her face. “W-wha--” She tried to pull away and turned to look behind her. 

Steve stopped her, his hand over her mouth as he held her head straight. He shushed in her ear as he continued to plunge into her. She spoke into his hand; her voice smothered but panicked against his rough palm. “You sounded lonely,” He rasped in her ear. Her hand was on his but he was much stronger. She felt so good around his cock; as if it fit her perfectly. As if this was meant to be.

-

You hadn’t slept so soundly in months. You were dragged down into unconsciousness swiftly after release. You barely recalled drifting off. Your mind filled with visions of the lake. You were sitting on the same rock as before. But then the tide rose and you submerged, struggling to find the surface. The intense ripples rose around you in a cyclone. You gasped for air as you were swept up in the black waters.

Your eyes shot open as the peculiar sensation finally awoke you. It had been only a dream at first. A storm in your loins washing over your body. But then you bobbed to the surface and a last you broke through to reality. You gasped as you felt the hot body behind you, the unfamiliar fullness inside of you; thrusting in and out.

“W-whaa--” A hand clapped over your mouth, silencing you.

A shush filled your ear and warm breath tickled your neck. You tried to speak, your eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. 

“Steve,” You tried to call to him but his hand muted your words.

“You sounded lonely,” He hissed in your ear as you grabbed at his hand. Despite his intrusion, you felt your walls tightening around him. The tingling gathered along your thighs and back. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He nibbled on your ear and you whimpered. “To be punished.”

You continued to pull on his hand but he easily ignored your pathetic struggle. His hand slipped away for only a moment as he rolled you onto your stomach. He kept his cock inside of you as he followed. He was on top of you as his hand found the back of your head and pushed it into the pillows.

You reached out but couldn’t escape from beneath him. His other arm was across your shoulder, his breath ragged in your ear as he pounded you. He lifted his pelvis only to slam it back down into you. You were gasping as you felt the spring wind inside of you. The tension mounted and your nerves erupted in a rapturous flow. You bit down on the pillow as you came, squeezing shut your eyes as your body deceived you.

He continued to fuck you with sharp, decisive thrusts. Your entire body was jolted below him. The bed groaning with his every move. His grunts filled your head as his cock hammered your walls and he buried himself to his limit. He snarled as the warmth seeped from him. His cum spilled inside of you and you felt even more full. He collapsed on top of you entirely, his weight almost suffocating. He sighed as he let go of your tangled hair.

His arms snaked under you and he held you to him as he fell back onto his side. He was careful to stay inside of you as he did. He pushed himself back to his hilt as he slipped slightly. His breath began to slow as he kept you against him; an arm beneath you. His other hand wandered beneath your shirt. He kneaded your tits and purred along the back of your head. You tried again to pull away but he clung to you.

“Sleep,” He commanded.

“Steve--”

“I said sleep,” He rocked his hips forward and jabbed your cervix painfully. Already you could feel him getting hard again, not that he was ever really soft. “I’ll still be here in the morning.”


End file.
